Moira's Day with the Crew
by shana.rose
Summary: For gothamgirl28 birthday! While Sybil and Tom go into town for an important meeting their daughter Moira spends the day on the ship with the crew. Part of my S/T Pirate Universe.


**A/N: This is for gothamgirl28! Happy Birthday!**

**No beta for this one so probably some errors in this. Sorry.**

* * *

"But daaaaaa! I want to go too!" Moira whined as she pulled on her father's coat.

Tom and Sybil were about to get off the ship when their four year daughter decided she was coming with them.

Tom kneeled down, _'When did she get so big?'_ he wondered. "Moira we talked about this during breakfast, and last night, da has to take mama to the Doctor because she's not feeling well."

Moira frowned. "Why can't the ship doctor make her feel better?"

Tom looked over at Sybil she was leaning on the railing, one hand pressed against her stomach. "Because you're mother needs a special doctor, remember? That's why we came to France."

Moira nodded. Looking down at her hands she said, "And she going to be better soon right?"

Tom smiled, "That's right sweetheart." Pressing a kiss on Moira's head he reminded her to be good and listen to the crew.

Walking over to Sybil he put his arm around her. Her face was thankfully looking less pale than this morning. "You alright love?"

"A bit." She turned and smiled at Moira. "Come and give your mama a hug goodbye."

Moira smiled rushing forward and hugging her mama. "Feel better mama."

Sybil stroked Moira's hair. "I'm feeling better already."

The little girl started to beam. "Really?"

"Really," she grinned as she whispered loud enough for her husband to hear. "And if you're good while mama and da are gone I promise I'll take you to buy some sweets tomorrow. But you can't tell Da."

Moira grinned and nodded her head pressing her finger against her two fingers against her lips and moved it again signaling that it would be their secret.

Tom bite his lip trying his best to hold in his smile. Taking Sybil's arm in his the two smiled at each other and waved goodbye to Moira as they climbed off the ship.

"Sweets huh?" Tom smirked.

Sybil grinned, "What can't a mother indulge her child?"

Tom laughed. "You just want to butter her up for went we tell her she's going to be a big sister."

Sybil squeezed his hand, "First we have to confirm that there _is_ a baby, darling."

* * *

"Hmmm now where could Moira be hiding?"

Moira could hear the Scotswoman softly talk in a sing-song voice.

She tried to hold in her giggles. Auntie Gwen will never find her! The laundry basket was a _much_ better hiding place than under her desk, and Auntie Gwen's laundry smelled a lot better than Uncle Kieran's laundry.

After waiting forever, (but was really only a few minutes), she couldn't take it any longer!

Pushing the top off she jumped up. "Here I am Auntie Gwen!"

Gwen gasped. "Moira! Sneaky bugger so that's where you were hiding!" She grinned as she reached over and helped Moira out.

Her aunt placed her on the bed and laughed. "Oh dear looks like you're hair got messed up."

Moving to her dresser she grabbed a comb and moved back onto her bed. Pulling Moira onto her lap she began to brush her hair.

The young girl on her lap sighed. "What's wrong little one?"

"Mama usually brushes my hair but lately she's been too sick to do it."

Her heart ached for her little niece. She continued to brush her hair. "When I was little my sister would brush my hair."

Moira turned towards her eyes wide. "You have a sister?"

Gwen nodded, "Her name's Anna."

Moira paused, processing this information. "Is she my aunt too?"

Gwen laughed, "I'm afraid not."

Moira nodded. "Does she have red hair too?"

"No she's blonde, like our da. I get my red hair from our mum."

"Why didn't your mama brush your hair?"

"Because she was very busy, so Anna would brush mine."

"I wish I had a sister to brush my hair when mama can't."

Gwen grinned, "Well maybe if you wish very hard you're wish will come true."

* * *

Kieran sighed. "Moira we've talked about this, I promise to teach you how to swordfight when you turn ten."

Moira pouted, and when that didn't seem to work she dropped onto the deck dramatically. "BUT THAT'S SO FAR AWAY!"

Kieran chuckled. "Tell you what, if you're good girl I let you start practicing with a wooden sword when you turn eight. How does that sound?"

She grinned and gave her Uncle Kieran a big hug. "You're the best Uncle Kieran!"

He grinned, he couldn't wait to rub that in Thomas's face.

She then looked up at him with her big adorable eyes. "Can we play now Uncle Kieran?"

He frowned, "Sorry sweetheart but Uncle Kieran has to make a delivery."

Moira sighed, "But I want to play!" She thought back to Auntie Gwen's sister. "If I had a sister then she could play with me."

Kieran chuckled, "You could play pirates if you had a brother."

* * *

"Now stir… that's right Moira, just like that."

Moira grinned as she stood on her tippy toes on a stood, stirring the stew. "Do you think this will help mama feel better Uncle Alfred?"

Alfred opened his mouth about to speak when someone else spoke out.

"What will make me better?"

Moira whipped her head around. "MAMA!" She quickly jumped off the stood and ran into her mother's arms.

Sybil pulled her up, '_She's getting too big for me to carry.'_

Tom moved into the doorway and jokily asked, "Doesn't da get a hello too?"

"Hi da," Moira said snugged in her mother's arms, she barely glanced at him before she went back to hugging her mother.

Suddenly she remembered why her parents had been gone. "Mama did the doctor give you some medicine?"

Tom and Sybil shared a smile before Sybil nodded. "Yes sweetheart, in a few weeks mama will be feeling much better."

Moira nodded. "Uncle Alfred and I made you some stew."

"Thank you sweetheart, that was very thoughtful of you and Uncle Alfred."

Moira grinned, looking up at her mother she asked, "Can I have a sister or brother?"

Sybil and Tom shared a look of surprised before bursting out into giggles.

Chuckling Tom said, "How would you feel about getting one in eight months?"


End file.
